This invention relates to ribbon cassettes, and more particularly it relates toi a disposable cassette whipch is capable of being snapped into position in association with a print station.
In recent times, there has been a trend towards making ribbon cassettes easier to load into position on a printing mechanism without having the operator handle the ribbon.
Some of these cassettes are expensive to manufacture and have a complex structure.